Doctor Who Drabbles
by Cearlya
Summary: Exactly as the title says, all under 150 words and spoilers up through season 6
1. Touch

* * *

Doctor Who Drabbles (1/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise.

* * *

Rose gave the doctors hugs because it was safe. It was a safe and warm and wonderful and she needed more than just that hand to hold. So when she kissed the forehead of his helmet right before he went down into the deep, black, darkness, then it was surrender of sorts to the need that was growing inside of her.


	2. Family

Doctor Who Drabbles (2/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise.

* * *

Jenny knew the exact moment that the doctor acknowledged the fact that she was his daughter. It was when she backflipped through the laser beams and grinned with a brilliance that was unmatched except in his own. He held out his arms to her then and enfolded her in a hug that was purely familial and she could feel him brimming with a pride that only a father could have.


	3. Donna

Doctor Who Drabbles (3/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise.

* * *

Donna doesn't know the doctor. Not anymore. But sometimes, in the dark of the night when the stars begin to sing, she can hear him calling her name and her head begins to burn. She never remembers it in the morning.


	4. Wax paper people

Doctor Who Drabbles (4/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise.

* * *

Jenny reminded him so painfully of Susan that he wanted to push her away. And like Susan, she shone too brightly, snuffed out too quickly and tried too much to be like him. No one else can be like him, and he wished that they would understand that he was named the lonely god for a reason. Because there can be none other because the rest of them just burn up like so much wax paper, leaving only traces of memories behind.


	5. Rose's arms

Doctor Who Drabbles (1/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise.

* * *

The Doctor doesn't remember when it didn't seem like he needed Rose's hugs like he needed air. It seemed as he was always seeking the warmth and shape of her arms, and just never realized whose they were. Once he found them, he found that they were irreplaceable in the way that they tightened around him, but he still tried, seeking another pair of perfect arms to fill the void that he had ripped inside.


	6. Pink

Doctor Who Drabbles (6/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise.

* * *

The Master knew the moment he saw the Doctor that he had given his hearts away. After watching the way the Doctor said Martha's name, how he and the immortal one seemed to have a bond that came from a shared comrade that had been unreclaimably lost, he realized it was neither and he wondered. When he found the pink room in the TARDIS that smelled of Time Vortex and human woman, he speculated. When he saw sadness tinge the Doctor's face as the evil Time Lord cushioned one of the chairs in the command center with a sweater he found in the TARDIS, he knew.


	7. Kisses

Doctor Who Drabbles (7/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

Martha never should never have gone with the Doctor because really, who snogs the person they just met just to have a DNA transfer? There was tongue. There was exploration and examining of tonsils involved. There was passion and love and some other emotion that she couldn't identify until she kissed the other doctor, the one that worked with children, that she had met during the year that never was. Martha Jones followed the Doctor because she was more thoroughly kissed than she had ever been before because that was the way the Doctor kissed everyone. Like it was his last chance to do so, whether you had just met or not.


	8. Scent

Doctor Who Drabbles (8/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

Most men, when they kissed someone they were not particularly interested in, closed their eyes and thought of England. The Doctor thought of his English Rose. Martha would realize later, that she had grabbed her sister's body wash instead of hers, and in doing so, smelled like the sweater that was hidden under the console that belonged to the one that came before.


	9. Marriage

Doctor Who Drabbles (9/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

Sometimes, the Doctor would remember what marriage was like when he wandered around with Rose.

_Arthur?_

_Good name for a horse._

_No, you're not keeping the horse._

_I let you keep Mickey!_

That compatibility with a person so profound that they only needed half a conversation to speak volumes of time to each other.

_Oh, look what the cat dragged in. the Oncoming Storm_

And sometimes he found he didn't like it quite so much.

_Oooh, you sound just like your Mother._


	10. Little Amelia

Doctor Who Drabbles (10/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

_Sometimes _the doctor looked at Amy and saw little Amelia with her red wellies and hat, sitting on a raggety suitcase. When she tried to kiss him, with something less of kinship, less his grandfatherly feeling that he held for her, and more of sexual desire, he still saw a desperate little girl, waiting on a suitcase in a quaint little garden and shoved her away.


	11. Immutably right

Doctor Who Drabbles (11/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

There were very few things that the Doctor would agree were immutably right in the Universe. Rory and Amy were one of them. The fact that a love could be so pure, so giving, still baffled him at times but he had come to accept that Amy would never truly appreciate how wholesomely she was loved by either man in her life, but more precisely, by the man by her side.


	12. Rose and wolf

Doctor Who Drabbles (12/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fourth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

Rose doesn't need the doctor, not any more. Rose has built a time machine, has saved a civilization, has eradicated another. Rose has become the Big Bad Wolf and the wolf has discovered her affinity for being chav and pink. They coexist, they get along, better than anyone in existence of the universe, mostly because they must make do with the limited space in a human brain.

When Rose meets the Doctor again, and becomes in possession of the Doctor that is not the Doctor, she realizes that it becomes less of a need and more of a want. Both she and the Wolf are perfectly okay with that.


	13. No longer

Doctor Who Drabbles (13/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fifth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

" Some day, Amy." The Doctor's familiar voice was gentle, as if he were breaking bad news. "Some day, you are not going to be the most important person in Rory's life. And if you are smart enough and good enough, you will be all right with that."

"What are you on about?" Amy asked, turning to look at the enigmatic older man.

"I will speak no more of it." The Doctor said, pressing his lips together and getting that set face that Amy knew meant he wouldn't say another word.

When Rory held their daughter in his arms for the first time, before the Doctor cooed and wiggled his fingers and took her away, Amy knew that she was no longer the most important woman in Rory's life. After a moment's consideration, she realized that that was perfectly all right.


	14. Nature of Children

Doctor Who Drabbles (14/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fifth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

Nature has specifically engineered children to be so cute that any sort of person will put up with any amount of idiocy from the small members of any kind. Puppies. Kittens. Foals. And for time Lords, humans, because no matter how old they were, they would still be children when placed next to time lords. In particular, the Doctor found himself putting up with all sorts of idiocy, ignorance and the blatant disregard for the rule to not wander off as he went all woobie when they turned their large, childlike eyes and asked for the six millionth time, "Well, yes, but _why_?"


	15. Rude and now ginger

Doctor Who Drabbles (15/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

This is going to be a series of drabbles with spoilers up through the fifth season possibly, all under 150 words because I have problems being to wordy and need to work on being concise

* * *

Once, just once, he goes to visit his other self and Rose, to see how they are getting on. She doesn't know, doesn't love this face and she wouldn't recognize him now, but something told him she'd know it was him so he stays out of sight.

He sees her from across the street, her hands tucked into that purple coat and as she turns her head to speak to the man beside her, he recognizes her smile, her bright eyes and flushed cheeks that he'd loved so fiercely before. Then as the man turns he sees a familiar crooked nose and teeth just a bit too big for a narrow face.

Oh if that didn't just beat all. He turned out ginger.


	16. Blue envelopes

Doctor Who Drabbles (16/?)

Disclaimer: I own the rights to the words I use but not the subjects that I use them to describe.

* * *

The Doctor looked down at the blue envelopes. These were not the invitations to his death. These were the invitation to the lie of his death, the sham, the elaborate play that he had scripted and directed. The envelopes for his death would go to a different crowd. They were spread across the time, space and the universes. There was a part of him that he had refused to give up, to let go of, and at the end, he would be there. And with him, she would come. Because at the end, she would always come to try to save him.

And once. Just once, she would fail.


End file.
